Caught
by NayGoesMoo
Summary: Caught between God and Justice, Childhood Friend and What is right... Can she choose between them? Kira, no... Light or L? She is Caught! LightxOc or LxOc You decide. This is a OC fanfiction xD Slowly updating! Will finish!
1. A Notebook?

Re-Written~

Hello there, welcome to my first fan-fiction. It has been re-written or is in the progress of being re-written so please, If you have read this fic before, please read again to pick up the newly added pieces of information. Thank you. Oh, and a special thanks to by beta reader darkeninglight666.

Please tell me what you think~

* * *

I do not own Death Note!

If I did Light would be gay and would be forced to have many makeovers by MisaMisa... But unfortunately... that is not how it is. I do, however, own my OC Eleanor Tailor.

* * *

**Caught**

**LightxOC/ LxOC**

**Chapter I: A Notebook?**

Line, line, curve, dot, curl, line, circle, square, star, line, line…

"He found himself overwhelmed…and satisfaction, knowing that at long last his dream…come true…" was all I heard of the teacher as I kept zoning in and out of the English lesson going on around me.

Line, line, curve, dot, curl, line, circle, square, star, line, line…

"Eleanor? Eleanor? Miss Tailor! Are you paying attention?" Came the harsh voice of the students teacher, someone which most people would agree was not the best person to tick off. At first the recipient of the call did not respond because, of course, I had found something else that was more interesting than that of voice of my teacher.

_Is he talking to me?_

I lift up my head from its hunched position and shift my eyes towards the man who was currently standing at the front of the classroom. I took a look around me before realising that he was indeed talking to me.

_Well I am the only Eleanor in the class…He must mean me…_

"Yup," I mumbled with a soft sigh. _Unfortunately, _I continued in my head. As the man turned around once again towards his pride and joy... the white board, I aim a well practiced glare his way.

_I don't see why he's targeting me…The dude next to me's playing on his DS for goodness sakes…What's his name? To-Tono- Uh…Oh, forget it. S'not like I'll ever need to know his name._

As you may have guessed, I am the teachers number one enemy, Eleanor Taylor, and I am bored_as hell…_not a good thing when it came to people like me, you could say that my methods of entertainment where... interesting to say the least.

Line, line, curve, dot, curl, line, circle, square, star, line, line…

For over the past agonisingly slow half an hour I've been continuously doodling in the back of one of my main 'needed' notebooks. What had once started out as a simple patter of lines had gradually evolved throughout the class into the complex pattern. The doodle kinda looked like the silly string my best friend redecorated the house with when he was five. There was no form, just random squiggles.

I do this most lessons. Doodle away until a teacher would yell at me to stop and pay attention, but it never lasted long; you could say that I had a very short attention span, I'd just say it bored me. I just didn't find the lesson interesting enough to spend the time and effort to pay attention what is the point? Now, if the lesson was sitting down and analysing various TV shows or movies... then I would definitely pay attention!

I was happily doodling when I was interrupted . _He_ had leaned over to her desk.

_He, It, Thingy…_

A smug look washed over his overly attractive (not that I actually noticed, of course) face as he glanced down at one of my many doodle pages. I think I have more doodle pages than work in these notebooks…

"You know, Elle," _he - _Light Yagami - whispered as he stretched out a long slender finger towards the page of scribbles. "If you concentrate on the lesson as much as you doodle then you could nearly be as smart as me." I could hear the smugness in his voice, nothing new for him, nothing new at all.

"I'll pretend that was a compliment on my awesome doodling skills," I muttered back quietly, not straying from the page for a second. I was good at that, multitasking, especially when it came to Light Yagami. Another of my specialties was talking and pissing him off at the same time, I take a hell alot of pride in that one.

"All right. Mr. Yagami?" the teacher called out.

"Huh?" he asked, turning back to the front of the class. I smirked behind my fall of cherry red hair; he wasn't' listening to the teacher either. So much for _listening in class._

"Recite the second paragraph for the class," the teacher sighed.

_Did I ever actually learn his name? Probably not… Not like I care. Only half a year left and then I'm free. I_ never learnt any of my teacher's names, I had no reason to. Besides, if they did not respect me, why should I have to respect them?

"Sure." He stood from his seat next to me and couched to clear his throat. "Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed, both by the magnitude of his achievement and by the joy and happiness that was brought to him." The smirk pulling at his lips had me rolling my eyes.

_Wow, so he can speak English, not a big accomplishment._

"That was very well done, Mr. Yagami. But I'm, not surprised, of course. Absolutely flawless, very good," the teacher praised. He was practically beaming, which was the complete opposite to what he looked like when I came through the door that afternoon.

_Stop praising him! I'm the one that's g__oing to have to put up with his inflamed ego!_ I scolded mentally before turning my bored gaze back to the boy beside her.

_Pfft, show off. He's not the only one in class that can speak English. But then again, I don't really count, do I? English was my birth language… Oh well, I'm still better than Light at it._

_Wait…better than Light? Wow, never thought that would happen. I feel so proud of myself now. _In my excitement I add a smiley face to my steadily increasing doodle.

_But, I guess I shouldn't be to hard on him… _I thought in a rare act of compassion. _He hates being called on just because he's one of the smartest in class. He could have refused, I knew he was tempted to, but there was no need for a detention to mar his perfect school record, now, was there? He wasn't me, after all. I lost count on my detentions after I reached twenty._

_Ah, bugger it, I'll be hard on him. I'm too lazy for all this compassion._

Once finished soaking in all the praise to feed his ego, he sat and turned back my way. His finger rested on his chin and his head tilted to the side, his auburn hair falling past his bright eyes as he did so. He looked like he was rethinking his previous words. Maybe it had hit him that I was far better at English than he was?

_Ha! Yeah, like he's really thinking it over. He says what he wants to me and doesn't care if he insults me or not. Not like with the others…He'll always watch what he says. Keep his beliefs secret and go along with the population. I'm not like those ditsy popular girls. With me he's more relaxed - more himself. Maybe it's because I've known him for years… Doesn't give him the right to insult me, though, _I huffed internally.

"Nah," he whispered, seemingly to himself. "That would be impossible. You, smart?" he scoffed. "That would be the day!" He laughed quietly to himself and my cheeks slowly flushed red, pulling at my tie in aggravation.

Today I was wearing the damned ugly school uniform. The black sailor suit with slutty skirt and all. _Though I did all I could to __**pimp it up. **_Besides the sailor suit, I had purple and black striped mid-thigh socks, a purple and black striped tie. The skirt was slightly longer than the other girls. Heaven forbid I wear a skirt at home, but here it's mandatory. My black tennis shoes were scuffed from overuse. Thankfully, I've gotten away with the modifications all the way through school.

"And you definitely don't look the part of smart student," he added.

I bit my lip harshly to keep myself from cussing out loud. Why was it only him that could break down my cool composure and make me so angry I could explode, I would never know, but he did. It was one of his many unneeded talents.

_Calm…stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out. _

_..._

_In…Out… Oh, to hell with it!_

"_Grrrrrrr! Damn him! If only I had a big long stick that I could shove right up his ar-_"

"Detention Miss Tailor!" the teacher yelled. Another to add to my ever-growing collection.

_Wait…the only reason I'd get a detention is if I said that-_ "Oh, shi-ugar!" I corrected quickly, seeing the reddened cheeks of the fuming teacher. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?" _Please, please, oh, please say I didn't._

"Yes, Miss Tailor, you did," he confirmed. I pale, _Oh crap. _"And I would prefer it if you would _shove a stick _up Mr Yagami's bottom in your free time, not during my lesson."

That did it. The whole class burst into laughter. I try shrink back into my seat, even redder faced then before, wishing I could melt into the cheap creaky plastic to save myself the embarrassment.

Light was laughing, too. Damn him! My embarrassment faded and anger was left in its wake. "I hope you're bloody happy," I hissed through clenched teeth, spitting as much venom as I could manage through the sentence. But my anger had the opposite effect to what I wanted. You see, when I get angry, my English accent bleeds through. Even more unfortunate is that it amuses him. _Bastard!_

"Very. But, Elle, are you all right? You seem rather red in the face," he jibed. _Forget the stick. I want a baseball bat. See how long he keeps the smirk with his head bashed in. _My face now rivalled a baboons ass…or a tomato. I think I'll stick with tomatoes, I like them better. I sigh silently, I'm not normally this violent, light just brings out the worst in me.

I huffed silently, turning in my chair, deciding he needed a good bout of the silent treatment. But with nothing to concentrate on once again, I found herself grousing.

_I don't see why I need to be in this stupid class. I _am _English. I'm just being taught everything again. If anything I should be given more advanced... _I shudder_, Math homework, at least then I may get away from him for once._

I glance back to Light and found myself unawarely starring. He had calmed down from his laughing now and was staring out of the window looking as bored as I felt. And that was pretty damned bored.

My gaze flickered to the window to try and see what he was staring at so intently. Nobody looks like that without a reason, so I leaned sideways in my hard plastic seat to get a better look over his shoulder.

_Let's see…uh, I don't think he'd be looking at the other side of the building, no ones that bored. The students down below aren't all that interesting, so that's a no-go._ I continue her mental analysis on the school grounds before coming to a stop as my eyes skimmed past something I had previously missed._ Wait…what's that?_ Isquint as and try to get a better look at the small black blob.

_Damn it, I shouldn't have forgotten my glasses today._

I don't need glasses all that often. I can't see things from a distance. Usually it's the board…not like I pay attention enough to actually get a look at the board, not like I pay enough attention to actually get a look at the board. Hell, if I had my way the school building would be a place I passed occasionally every now and again on my way to town - like Ikuto.

I was given an ultimatum. Sit at the front of the class _shudder _…or get glasses. You can guess which I chose. But today I was in a rush and forgot them, hence me copying out of Light's book whenever I can be bothered. It's a good thing we sit together in every class.

Not interested in the black blob any more, I turned back towards the dull classroom and took another glance at Light's own neat notebook through my long cherry coloured side-fringe, sneering a little as they fell in front of my eyes. Instinctively my fingers tucked the hair behind my left ear, fingers staying clear away from the right, they always remained in front of my face. Always. I tend to freak people out with my eyes, which is why my right side was never moved, but that was a story for another time.

My brows furrow when I see a _doodle _in Light's book. A freaking doodle. And it was a heart…

_There are only three options here. One, he was not-so-secretly secretly gay (have you ever spelt his last name backwards?). Two, he's got an admirer (quite possible). Or, thirdly, he could have a crush..._

_Not possible, _I snorted. _He didn't want any troublesome relationships until after he got into college. He was too busy studying to have any 'fun'._

_Hmm…I hope it's the first one. I love gay people! I've always wanted a gay friend. _I start to doodle once again as I thought it through._ Well, any friend, but that's not the point. Ooh, I could dress him up! Personal doll. Hair, make-up…_I squealed inside my head.

I shake the thoughts from my head before I could go on thinking about any further torture I could bestow upon Light, though I really do secretly wished he was gay. Instead I found myself drawn back over to the window. As I looked back outside again and focused on the black blob I squinted a little, trying to get a clearer look.

_Judging by its size and shape…I'd say that's a…_

…

…_A notebook?_

* * *

So what do you think? Pretty please comment and watch and all that jazz xD

Also please check out DarkeningLight666's stories! She's amazing!


	2. LifeChanging Dare

Sooooo! Welcome back readers! This is Chapter 2 of Caught! Yaahooo! A friend was amazed that i am only on the 2nd page were Light was introduced and i have allready posted up 2 chapters :)

Also, the big question! Who is Elle gonna end up with? Light or L? The answer is... NOT TELLING YA xD Sorry i have decided but it shall be revieled in later chapters! Muuhaahahahhahhaa! But if i get enough votes on my poll (on my profile page) then i may just change my mind! xD

Also just a warning:

**_Nothing is as it seems!_**

So! On with the story!

* * *

Oh! and i do not own Death Note, Naruto or Kuroshitsuji! If i did then Light would become Kira who would be Sebastian and L would then be the Undertaker!... me like the Undertaker :D Also MisaMisa would be the child of Naruto and Elizabeth!... My world if not messed up! It if perfectly tidy thank you very much!

Also please check out my beta readers Kuroshitsuji Fanfic! Her penname is Darkening_Light_666! Thanking yooous!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter II_**

_Life-Changing Dare  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Light's Point Of View**_

I had just calmed myself from the amusement Elle, my childhood friend, had created for me as she made a fool out of herself…again, when my gaze travelled to the large window I sat next to.

A small smirk tugged at my lips. _Making a fool of herself…It's a goal she achieves on a regular basis, whether she intends to or not…but it keeps classes lively, I guess. I really don't want to be here, the others are too dumb. Elle might not be if she actually paid attention - but at the moment she's as dumb as a sack of hammers. _The smirk faded to a fond smile as I rested my cheek on my hand to hold it up, the picture of boredom.

My mind wandered back to a regular thought process - _how can I harass Elle this time? _- when something caught my eye, something black. It fell…from the sky? My eyes scanned the roof of the school quickly, searching for a kid ditching class…something to make sense of an object falling from a place it shouldn't without human help. No-one. _Huh, that's strange._

My eyes zeroed in on the object. If I knew what it was, maybe that could give me some insight. I squinted against the sunlight and shifted slightly, bringing myself closer to the window.

_A notebook? _I questioned myself, lifting my head from my palm in slight interest. I stared intensely at the notebook, slowly returning my head to my hand. _Why do I have such a demanding urge to pick it up? What _is _this feeling that draws me to that one wad of paper with a black cover?_

I zoned out, all questions and thought of what the notebook could be buzzed around my head like angry bees.

All too soon I was returned to Earth by the annoying means of Elle Taylor.

"Hey Light." A flick to my arm.

"Light?" …flick…

"_Light?_" she sang in that oh-so-annoying tone that set my teeth on edge. She knew I hated it…probably why she did it.

...

Punch. "LIGHT!"

_Itai! _I whipped my head around and glared at Elle, rubbing my dead arm. She had one hell of a punch. I swear she should have been born a guy…

"Light, you know you can go home now, right? The bell went like…" She turned her head, a wave of cherry red hair flowing around her like a halo, searching for the clock on the wall. "Two minutes ago. I have detention now, so you can leave, ne?"

"Y-yeah of course I know! I was…" Crap, how could I miss the bell ringing? It's such an annoying sound. "Was…just thinking that I have nothing better to do at home, so I should sit here for the half hour and keep you company." Wow, that was bad even on Elle's standards.

"Well, there's no point hangin' around 'cause I have to do a double." She pulled a face. "I missed yesterday's detention and have to make up for it today." Her expression changed abruptly and she threw her finger towards my face, pointing at me accusingly. "You were staring at that notebook! I saw you." _Was that all? I thought she was going to pull me out for laughing or something. _"I dare you to pick it up!"

My brow scrunched in confusion. "Why would I do that? It's just a notebook. Somebody probably already picked it up anyway." _And it was dirty…I don't handle dirty too well. Mud and dirt. _I frowned mentally. "Anyway, dares are childish."

She glared at me for a second before looking around me out of the window. She grinned a little, planting a pout on her face, widening her eyes in a show of innocence. _The book was still there, then. _"Pwease?" she begged. _Very cutely… _I shook my head a little. Where'd that come from?

I shook my head of all thought of Elle and her cuteness and squared my shoulders in finality. "No." The air of finality ringing in my voice seemed to have no effect on her. Here we go again…

_Elle's Point Of View_

_He's never going to pick up the damned notebook at this rate…I'm _really _curious now the possibility of not possessing it has arisen. WOW! I sounded so smart then. Pat on the back, Elle! Anyway…time for plan B. I miss plan B. Usually plan A works…Good old plan B. Drama time!__  
_

I tilted my head and rested it against Light's shoulder. A sad sigh wrenched from my throat as I stared down at Light's desk. "I knew you wouldn't do it, probably too scared. Oh, well, I guess I'll just find someone else to pick up the notebook for me…Someone who doesn't back down from a girl's harmless dare…But you know me - no friends other than you." I glanced up at him and made eye contact with his soft brown eyes. That sharp edge had vanished. "Just forget about it."

I sat up and turned away from him to hide my smirk. That little speech was saved for special occasions like this one. It pulled at his heartstrings and bruised his pride as my best friend. As some famous person once said somewhere: _two birds with one stone. _I had no problem pulling the sympathy card. In fact, it was probably the one I kept front a foremost. The sympathy card was well used in my possession.

_Maybe it was just the light…but I swear Light blushed when I looked at him… Nah! He's used to girls clinging to him like that. He's probably thinking about that porn magazine I caught him buying once…Now, that's a funny memory._

I had always found it difficult making friends. I was the one that sat in the background as others laughed and joked around with each other. I was the freak. Light had been my first friend when I moved from England, and to this day, my only friend. _Except Sayu…Okay, I have two friends. Kudos to me!_

I looked back at Light for a split second to see how well plan B was going. An unfamiliar emotion flashed across his face before that blank look returned. That emotion…Damn it, that flash was too quick. I couldn't tell what it was.

Now, to put the cherry on top…

_Sniff. Hiccup._

_He's going to fall in three…_

I stood up and closed my notebook, pushing it off the desk and into my awaiting bag.

_Two…_

I walked around the desk and towards the front of class, towards the teacher herding the bored students out of the room.

_One…_

Light sighed loudly. "All right, I'll do it!

_Yesh! _I turned to smirk at him. "I'm holding you to that," I warned, turning around and skipping towards the teacher, suddenly jubilant.

…Any person with a sense of humour would be outright laughing at Light's face right now! _Hehe, baka._

When Light felt the almost tangible not-so-subtle subtle glare the teacher was sending him, he packed away his possessions in a rush and hurried out of the room. The powers of a teachers glare.

Both the teacher and I turned to the clock at exactly the same time. Three P.M exactly.

"Miss Taylor, your detention will start now. No talking," he droned robotically. Seems like someone's done this one too many times to stay sane.

He rifled through his desk draw before thrusting a few pieces of standard college ruled paper and a pen marked with the school logo and name to my chest. "I believe the first half of the detention was because of a report on Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven _had been abducted by faeries. Get it done within the hour and I won't be phoning home." He sat down on his pitifully under stuffed chair and pulled an e-book reader out of the top drawer of his desk.

A report on _The Raven? The raven…The raven… _Come on, think Elle! You've read _The Raven _enough to recite it by heart. Why can't you think?

Bah! It's not like my parents care about my grade in English. Time for some doodlin'!

Line, line, curve, dot, curl, line, circle, square, star, line, line, smiley face…

Tap, tap, tap.

Repeat.

Tap, tap, tap.

Repeat.

Tap, tap, tap.

Rep- Wow, did the room suddenly get cold? My eyes rose to the murderous glare directed at me from the teacher. Oh…that's why.

I wrote the title in quick scruffy penmanship, before returning to my doodle.

Line, line, curve, dot, curl, line, circ- _Oh god, how much longer until this blasted torture ends? _I screamed in my head, glaring up at the clock hanging on the wall.

_I. Can't. Believe. It! Damn I, not even Naruto would believe it! Guess how long I've been in this damned room for! Twenty minutes? Thirty? You're wrong. Two. Two frickin' minutes!_

Two minutes gone, fifty eight to go…

Thinking about it, Light should have gotten to the courtyard by now. My eyes gravitated towards the window I was sat next to. I always stole Light's seat when I was in detention. You never know, it could actually be the chair that's making him smart, and if I sit in the chair, I'll be smart too! So far, that's hasn't worked…

As I guessed, Light was pushing his way through the crowd towards the notebook. I watched him as he scuffled over towards the notebook and stared down at it like it had committed a great offence that was punishable only by death. Can notebooks die?

He looked around quickly, making sure nobody would see him, before picking up the notebook and flicking through it quickly. Confusion flitted across his face…then total and utter disbelief…and then humour. His shoulder shook in light laughter as he closed the notebook.

_Well, if Light laughed, I guess I'll laugh at it, too…_

He looked straight up at me, already knowing I was watching (he was just psychic like that) and held the book up as if to say _I got it, I'm going. _Simple as that. He stuffed the book in the manbag hung over his shoulder and walked off. How rude.

...

He didn't even wave.

...

I'm going to have to hit him for that.

* * *

L: Excuse me Naomi-chan, But I don't this this is appropriate.

Me: *Holds up handcuffs* Awww! Why not? Those two seem to like it!

Karly: *Grins like a loony* L-i-g-h-t-kun! I have the liiiipppsssttiiiccckkk!

Light:*Is in the corner rocking backwards and fowards..* Bu-ut i d-don't wanna g-go to sc-chool mummy!Pink.. so much pink... I'll b-be gooo-ood i sw-wea-ar! *oh and is handcuffed to the amazing Karly-chan*

Me: *thunder* Muuuhaaahaahahhaahaaa! *thunder*

L: Naomi-chan, has anyone ever told you, there is 5% chance you are scary...

Me: *Grins*

L: S-six...

Karly: Oh liiiigggghhttt... *Holds up a baby pink dress* I wouldn't be seen in this.. but you... *Grins*

L: Karly-san, May i suggest you use this? *holds up a blond curled wig* There is even a pink bow there too!

Me : *Evil laugh* Now your getting it L-kun!

Karly: Awww Light! You look so kawaii! (not!) *Gives Light a bone crushing bearhug* I shall be hand cuffed to you forever! Never ending tourture!

Light: K-k-k-k-k-k-ka-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-l-l-l-l-l-y-y-y-y-y-y I can't breath!

*A wild sebastian appeared!*

Sebby: *kneels on one knee* But Karly my love! Whatever will happen to me? You say you will be with him but I shall die if you are not here beside me! I want to feel but not suffer, Let me tear down the door to your heart for my desire is too strong, Madness is wrong or so they say and without you I am Insaine! I wish to feel right and with you I am, I am so tired but without you I can't fall asleep.

Me: Hey! You don't sleep!

Karly: *Drops and leaves Light crush and uncontious on the floor and melts into Sebastian's arms* Oh yes! Take me Sebastian! Take me, Im all yours!

Light: B-but what about meee? *pouts* See! i have a cute face!

Karly: *Walks away with Sebastian, gazing into his eyes lovingly and with a tad of drool on her lower lip*

Sebastian: *looks back at us smirking and raises a finger to his lips* Shhh!

L: *sigh* I think this has gone on long enough Naomi-chan Can i please say the works you have burnt into my brain?

Me: Why yes L, yes you can.

L: *Recites from memory* I, L, love watches and reviews! I would love it if you would leave one especially for me. *Smiles a awkward looking smile* Pretty please? Her Energy Leaps Positively out of her skin!

Me: You heard him peoples! Not get to it! (;P)


	3. Coincidence, Right?

_Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter! Just like i promised this chapter is longer! Wooohooo! I love longer chapters. Is 4000 odd words... I was gonna make it longer but i got tired... and lazy *Ducks as karly throws a collection of hardback books as me* IM SOOOOOORRRRRRY! I won't be lazy again! I Swear!_

_Anyway. I need you all to do a HUGE favour. On my profile is a poll. Please vote for who you want Elle to end up with. L or Light? Or even comment in your review! *hint hint*_

_Thank you for staying with me this long...(long? it's only chapter 3!) Most peoples give up hehe._

_Please review and tell me what you think! _

_

* * *

_

I Do not own Death Note (sadly.. *sniff*) If i did there would be chocolate on every page! *drools* I Also do not own Twilight! I only own Elle! She shall become my slave!

Elle: Like hell i am! *Pulls out the Death Note* Muuhaaahaahahaahaaa!

Naomi: Oh Shi-

-Draconika has been disconnected-

* * *

Caught

LightxOC/ LxOC

Chapter III: Coincidence

_3__rd__ POV_

_This is ridiculous, _Light thought, glaring down at the innocent looking black book in his bag. _There's no such thing as the Supernatural. I don't believe in that crap. It's just a notebook - just a stupid elaborate prank. _He inhaled slowly to calm himself and exhaled softly. _Nearly home. I'll just leave it on my desk until Elle gets here. She'll get a thrill out of this; it's her kind of thing, after all._

Light kept his relaxed pace down the street towards his house, opening and closing the gate with a small squeak (_I'll have to get Elle to oil that late, _he thought absentmindedly. _She's always looking for an excuse to help around the house._)

"I'm home," he called out in greeting, pushing open the door. He removed his shoes in the Genkan and stepped up onto the wooden flooring.

Sachiko's head of short neat brown hair popped around the door of the living area with a warm smile.

"Welcome home, dear. How was school?" she asked.

"Same as always, I guess," he replied with a bored sigh. He was bored of the continuous happenings of daily life. He wanted something new, exciting. Something to take his mind of the monotonous world around him.

"Would you like anything to eat? I can make you something if you'd like. How about Elle? Is she coming around later?" She winked slyly at her son.

_I've never known her to be so bold about Elle. She's said that she thinks Elle and I look like a cute couple every time she sees up together, _he sighed inwardly. _How many times have _I _thought about us being a couple? Stop that, Light. She's just a friend. _A minute blush stained his cheeks.

"She's in a detention again. She'll be round in about an hour," he muttered over his shoulder, starting for the stairs. "I'm going to study for a while. Don't disturb me."

He closed his door and locked it with a flick of his wrist. His desk chair creaked in protest as he settled into it, flicking open the black notebook. "Let's see if I can translate it…" he sighed. _If Elle were here it wouldn't need translating…_

He shook his head firmly, throwing out all thoughts of Elle and got to translating the strange handwritten words.

"_**The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. People sharing the same name will not be affected.**_"

"_**If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**_"

Light sighed yet again. "The things people will come up with just for a stupid prank…" Yet, even as he complained, he carried on reading. Something about that mysterious notebook drew him to it.

"_**If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_"

"_**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_"

_Hmm... So you can let people die peacefully or name them suffer…_he mused, moving from the desk chair to the edge of his neatly made bed. "A prank this intricate isn't too bad, I guess…" he mumbled to himself, half impressed.

He eyes graduated towards the book again as he let his arms go slack and his back hit the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. It only took a minute for his gaze to travel back over to the notebook. He was very tempted to pick it up again, to write in it, to test it out. To seal his fate.

_I'll wait for Elle, _he decided silently. _I have no interest in a silly prank notebook. _He found himself staring at the notebook again. _Okay…maybe a little._

_

* * *

_

_Elle's __POV_

I dreamt of a young man, not that unusual - I _am _a sexually deprived teenage girl, after all. But this man was different. His face was a blur and, when he talked, his words muted. His clothes were plain (jeans and a long sleeved white shirt) but that made no difference to my strange thought pattern.

I felt that this young man had a strong sense of justice, sometimes to the point that he would sacrifice _himself _for the sake of what he believes is right. How I knew that from just looking at his blurred image I do not know, but I was so certain that's what he was like.

_He sounds like Light…but this man doesn't act like him. Not at all. He was so different._

The stiff figure moved then. He stepped forwards, his right hand lifting in the air, outstretched. Again, his bare foot moved forwards, bringing him another foot closer to me.

He said something - I could see the blurred movement of his mouth - but his words never reached my ears.

I opened my mouth to ask who he was, what me wanted, but my voice refused to comply.

The image blurred even further, shake and shimmer. I reached out for him. Our hands were nearly touching-

"_ELEANOR TAYLOR!_"

"No, don't steal my pancakes, purple ducks!" I screamed, jerking upwards. _…purple ducks?_

I must have yelled in English because the teacher in front of me looked a little confused. Oh well, I confuse everyone. I looked around, curious about where I…Still in school.

"Oh maaaaaaan," I moaned. I fell asleep during detention. The teacher looked like he was about to explode. "Yes, Mister…Mister…Uhhhh…Mister-""

"It's Mister Ro-" He sighed and leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed. "Oh, just forget it, you won't bother remembering it anyway! Besides, it's time to leave. Detention's over. It has been for an hour."

My head jerked towards the click. _5:04. Oh crap, it's getting dark…I don't like the dark._

The teacher continued, apparently oblivious to my whimpering about one of my worst fears."You fell asleep after thirty minutes. You didn't even start-"

I whipped two sheets of paper from the folder that constituted as my make-shift pillow and held them in front of the teacher before he could even finish what he was saying. He scruffy but still legible scrawl mocked him silently from the safety of the page.

"Done! I don't always doodle, you know?" I smiled cheekily as I shoved my folder into my rucksack, hoisting it over my shoulder and skipping out of the class. _I never said I wouldn't do it… I just didn't want to._

I heard a groan of "I give up" just before I was out of earshot. Another teacher is exasperated by me - the super Elle Taylor strikes once again! I should come up with my own theme tune…

As soon as my feet touched the sidewalk, I bolted towards the Yagami residence with one thought running through my head: _beat the dark._

As usual when I ran to the Yagami's I collided with the front door before I could stop myself. I think there were already a few dents in the wood from previous encounters. I can safely say I am well acquainted with the Yagami resident's front door.

The door opened and I tumbled in, grinning sheepishly up at Sachiko.

"Come in, Elle, dear," she chuckled, helping me to my feet. "Light's up in his room. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

I smiled. "No thank you, Sachiko. I think I'll just- OOF!" A chain of events happened after my unsightly grunt.

"ELLE!"

CHRASH

"…Ouch!."

"Itai!"

"Sayu!"

"Elle, are you all right, dear?"

"C-can't breathe!"

"Oops."

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Hold on."

BANG

"OUCH!"

"Sorry."

Rubbed my throbbing head, watching the pretty flying yellow unicorns circle my head. "Pretty…" I murmured.

The heavy weight parked on my poor chest felt like a damned elephant had parked its ass there. And who else but Sayu would be the one sitting on my chest after glomping me and then tripping me up?

And just to make it worse, Light was stood at the bottom of the stairs, red-faced, braced against the wall, laughing like a hyena on crack. _Well…maybe not on crack, but he was still chuckling. He's so gonna pay!_

I huffed and pushed my bangs out of my face, mismatched eyes that had robbed me of a normal childhood twinkling in the artificial light.

You see, when I was five I developed acute-closure glaucoma in my right eye. I'm going to skip over the long scientific explanation that'll have your head spinning. There was a large build up of pressure in my eye that was caused by a small blockage. The doctors said that the pressure can create damage that could end in blindness and spread to my left eye, too.

I received treatment in the form of eye drops. _Doesn't sound too bad, right? Wrong. _The eye drops that I was given had a rare side effect, including growth of eyelashes and change of colour in the iris. The eyelashes I could deal with, but the colour change made my life difficult. My once beautiful bright blue eye was now a dull hazel brown.

If someone came up to you with mismatched eyes, you would be freaked out, right? No? _The I wish I freaking knew you when I was a kid. _All the other kids and their parents thought I was weird. They stopped playing with me, warned their children and friends that I was strange. Run away, throw things at me, call me a _freak. _Everyone except the Yagami's.

"Sayu, you can get off of me now," I wheezed, pushing at her, still sitting on my chest. "If you keep sitting on them, my breasts'll never grow."

She giggled, scrambling off of me. "Sorry. Oh, I have something to show-"

"Come on, Elle. We have to study," Light interjected, holding a hand out to me. _What a gentleman. _I smiled and grabbed it, hoisting myself up. But of course, he'll never do anything nice for me. He dropped me back on my arse. _Damn him to the deepest pits of Hell where he belongs! And I'll meet him there. _A smirk curled my lips. _I'll be the one torturing him, of course._

_Lucifer'll be too scared of me to defy me._

Have you ever heard of the phrase _be the woman that when you get out of bed in the morning, Lucifur says "Damn it, she's up" and runs to hide_? Yeah, that's me in a nutshell.

Once upstairs in Light's room, Light immediately locked the door and laid down on his bed. _Lazy git._

"So…" I drew the word out, rocking back and forth on my heels. "Where's the notebook?"

He waved a hand lazily at his desk. "It's just a stupid prank."

"Yeah, but you laughed at it. Ah!" I punched his arm. Hard. "_That _was for not waving at me when you left school." While he sat glaring at me and rubbing his arm, I launched myself into his desk chair, wincing at the high pitched screech it gave me. "Death Note?" I asked. A shiver chased down my spine. _I don't like the feel of this… _Like only I can, I reached towards the book in that slow dramatic way.

Just before my fingertips brushed the cover a warm breath of air touched the back of my neck.

I jumped a mile and yelped. "Oh my God!"

"You called?" Light breathed in my ear. He had freaking sneaked up behind me, peering over my shoulder.

I turned away with a blush. _Blush! It was soooo not a blush. It was an angry flush! That's what it was! Honest._

Shaking my head and pushing his face away from me, I picked up the book again and opened the cover. I gasp whistled through my parted lips.

"What?" Light asked instantly. Was that concern I heard?

"…You got chocolate on the page. You've smudged it," I accused darkly.

He shook his head slowly, slapping a hand over his eyes.

My eyes retuned to the inner cover and I read through the silver writing quickly. _It does sound like a prank. A very well thought out prank, but a prank nonetheless. But what if we te-_

"Shall we test it?" Light asked.

"Freaking psychic," I murmured. "Edward Cullen!"

He growled quietly. "I am _not _Edward Cullen. Stop saying that!"

"Fine," I mumbled with a pout. "Anyway, let's test it." I plucked a ball point pen out of Light's penpot and passed it to him, sliding the book over to sit in front of him too. "…Whose name shall we write?"

Light placed th pen on the page.

"Wait a minute," I pleaded, pushing the pen away from the page. "If this actually works…will that make us murderers?" I whispered nervously, staring down at the page of rules.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess it would have to be someone it's okay to kill…someone who doesn't have any relation to us at all…"

"And there has to be a way to find out straight away if they die," I added, picking up the TV remote and turning the machine on. And thus is the appearance of my infamous attention span. _Gee, we're getting too serious about this…It's only a prank, just like Light said._

And the only thing on was the news. As I half listened to the news report, I picked at a loose sheet of paper on Light's desk, tearing it apart slowly.

My blood ran cold. There was a picture of a school on the screen.

"_**The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school, with eight hostages, including little children.**_"

I stared at the screen sadly. _How can someone be so cruel? The children would be terrified._

The screen changed to a photo and details on the man.

"40 seconds and a heart attack, right?" I whispered, giving Light a side glance. He put pen to paper and wrote the name flashing on the screen in neat block capitals.

_**KUROU OTOHARADA**_

I stared at the clock, waiting with baited breath. 6:23:00.

6:23:41

That was the longest 40 seconds of my freaking life.

"That's 40 seconds…and nothing. I knew it," Light muttered.

I was about to voice a reply when the TV caught our attention.

"_**What's this! The hostages are coming out! They seen to be all right.**_"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"_**And now the police are going in! Will they be able to arrest Otoharada?**_"

The police filed into the nursery. We sat and watched for a few minutes.

"_**They're…coming back out! But no sign of the captor just yet.**_"

_Huh? _Light and I leaned forwards expectantly. _Come on, tell us what's happening!_

"_**What exactly is going on?**_" The news reporter jogged towards the building, rushing back a few moments later. "_**This just in! The captor is inside the nursery, and he is dead!**_"

My heart skipped a beat. _…what? _I stood from the chair and stumbled back a step in disbelief.

"_**It appears Otoharada is dead!**_"

Light and I stared down at the Death Note. "Dead?" Light cried in disbelief.

_Dead…he's dead…oh my god…he'd dead. _My legs shook uncontrollably.

"_**The police are emphasising that they did **_**not **_**shoot him! Could that mean he committed suicide? Well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collapsed…**_"

And that's just what I did. I fell to the floor with a quiet whimper. _A heart attack…We killed him…We're murderers… _"It…could just be a coincidence, right?" I whispered shakily.

Light stared down at me with sad eyes. He didn't look like he was faring much better than me. But what he said next shocked me. "There's only one way to find out…"

"What!" I shot up, glaring at him, the strength in my legs returning. "Are you mad! What if it wasn't a coincidence! Huh! We could be killing someone else!"

Before I could continue my enraged rant, Light slapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me down onto his lap and wrapping his free arm around me to keep me rooted. "Shush! Don't you see? It could have just been a coincidence. The book could be a fake. And if it's not…Then, no, we're not murderers. We killed a criminal, Elle! We're doing the world justice! He could have killed the people in there. The children! We have to try again! Try to kill another criminal. Please, tell me you understand?" he pleaded, the hand covering my mouth moving to brush against my cheek lightly.

"I understand Light, but…"

"Light!" Sachiko called from downstairs. "It's 6:25 already."

He stood and sat me in his chair, pushing my bangs behind my ear before walking out onto the landing.

"You and Elle have your prep course today," Sachiko reminded us.

I stared at his back silently as he replied to his Mom. "Uh, yeah, we were just getting ready to go." He turned back into the room and knelt down in front of me, meeting my eyes. "We have prep school now. C'mon, let's go."

"Actually, I think I'm going to skip today…I don't feel to great," I replied weakly.

"Okay, sure. I'll walk you home. And I'll tell the teacher you're feeling sick, okay?" he asked softly, standing and helping me to my own feet.

I followed him down the stairs and out of the door silently. He called a parting to his family as he closed the front door and pulled me along by my limp hand.

His eyes were glazed over. He was in his own world.

"We should test it again…" he said as he pushed open the gate to my house.

"Light," I sighed, reaching for the door handle.

"It should be somebody, somebody…it would be okay to kill…no, who _ought _to die-"

"Light, please," I interrupted, shaking my head slowly. "Please, don't. It's just a prank. You said so yourself."

He raised a hand and hooked two fingers under my chin, lifting it gently until my eyes connected with his warm brown ones. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he whispered lightly, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Elle, it'll be all right. What we're going to do - it's justice. We'll create a new world!"

_I understand what you're saying, Light…_

He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to my cheek. "Just you and me."

I blushed and looked away, hiding behind my bangs.

He straightened up, his hand falling to his aide, and walked back down the path, around the corner and out of sight.

My hand tightened around the door handle and I stared at where he disappeared.

_I understand what you're saying, Light…_

…_But murder is still murder. It's wrong._

_

* * *

_

Thank you again for reading! I shall be uploading some pictures of Elle onto be DeaviantArt page soon! (Link is on my profile page!) xx

_Oh and don't forget to vote for who you want Elle to end up with! Please Review and all that jazz! Do it! Dooo ittt! Or L Gets it!_

_*still has L in chains*_

_L: H-help?_

_*comes towards him with a fork. A fork with CARROTS!* DunDunDun!_

_L: Carrots? N-no! Anything but the c-carrots! Ill go back into the dark cold closet with you! Please? Anything but the carrots! _

_Naomi: It's not up to me... MUUHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAA! It's up to the readers to save you now!_

_Light: Does that mean if the readers get L... I will get Elle? _

_Naomi: No! That has not been desided yet. But then again... Put Light will Elle. Elle sounds like L so Light and L... =Yaoi?  
_

_Light: W-what? NOOOOOOO!_

_L: Please! *Points to you* Save me! *Looks down deeply into your eyes and says _seductively_* Save me and i shall be forever greatful._

_Naomi: *drools* Im tempted to save you myself... _


	4. Her Chocolate

_Hello my minions! _

_How are you all? I'm sorry it took so long but here is chapter 4!_

_ALSO Pretty please, i need to know, is the story moving too slow for you? i know there is not much action at the begining of Death Note, but i can allways try to add some in :) ALSO hehe Who should Elle end up with? Please tell me in a review or on the poll on my profile, i need to know who to pair her up with so i can plan ahead :D_

* * *

Shout out to all my awesome reviewers so far!

First off, i must mention Meepthefurball from DeviantArt! She is awesome and was soo nice to me and thinks my story is awesome! Thank yoou! *hugs*

In order:

Tenshin-no-Tsubasa-Thank yoou!

crystalsox-hehehe i am honoured! For you to like my Oc whilst being a Oc hater... I'm touched! Love yooou! See you at school!

Sara and Kisa- hehe your reviews are awesome! They always put a smile on my face =D Thank you so much and I'm glad you like the fic so far!

Darkening Light 666- All hail the beta reader! The one who kicks my butt if i don't update! I love yooou!

potham24- You wants more? Me gives you mores! =D

Grievousorvenom- Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you have enjoyed the fanfic so far!

theawsomesarah- Thank you :3

Lauranee- Thank you for voting on my poll!

Dark Void Princess 21- Thank you, i will try and update faster!

SweetHearts4L- Hahahaha! I wouldn't mind him being in the basement chained to the wall with nothing but a speedo on! ...*drools*. Also thank you! I'm glad you like my fic!

SmartGirl16-hehe thank you!

yara-gaara's girl- =D He can be quite cute right? hehe Thank you for the review!

Alex- hehehe Thank you for voting! It is hard for me to decide also, hence why me wants my readers to helps mee!

.BloodyKirai.- Waahh! Me has updated! Pwetty please don't omnomnomnom my sooouulll! Ah, so you have reviewed to save L? Hmm... I believe it is too late! Muuhaaahaahaaahaahahaa! *watches as L is forced to dance with only speedos on on top of the table in the basement with all my reviewers around cheering!* ... Do you really wanna save him? hehehehe.

My favourite review so far: By **SweetHearts4L**

_*Receives L's code* Oh, Really? L There is no way out of those Chains, Right? Everyone Knows that the middle chains are the s-t-r-o-n-g-e-s-t... *hint,hint,wink,wink* Well, enjoy your imprisonment, My love!, I mean My sex buddy!, I mean my slave that will soon be in my basement chained to the wall with nothing but a speedo on! ...*Crickets in the silent room* Y'know what? I'll just leave to escape this painfully awkward moment... *Kisses L before running out the door* *Pops head back in* Btw, Love the story, keep up the epic work! update soon, love!_

***gi****ves cookie for awesomest review so far!***

* * *

I do not own Death Note! If i did then i would have L team up with Patrick Jane! Hell yeah!

Also i do not own Fruits Basket or Naruto :D

And yes, i do believe mirror people are real =D I'm paranoid like that!

* * *

Caught

LightxOC/ LxOC

Chapter IV: Her Chocolate

* * *

Light's POV

I sighed. _So i guess it has to be a criminal, after all..._

I walked through the hallways and into class, in a thoughtful daze.

_But, not anyone too major, or the cops might keep it secret for a while. I need a result right away._

The first thing i noticed as i entered the room wasn't the infernal chattering, nor the dye'd blond girl staring at me though her thickly covered brown eyes. No, the first thing i noticed was Sudou- The class bully.

Today's victim: Ryo. (Surprise, surprise). He was one of the smartest in the class; _after Elle and I, of course._ The stereotypical thick black glasses and the white and red striped polo shirt tucked into his jeans.

"Hey, Ryo baby." The jerk leaned over the desk towards the baby in question. _jerk? I've been hanging around Elle too much..._

"Uh... what, Sudou?" His pathetic attempt at sounding somewhat confident had Sudou and his friend grinning at an easy victory. Realising he was beat, he started to sweat. Sudou shoved his grubby hand into Ryo's moist face.

"Lend me some money. Two thousand'll do it", He Demanded.

Ryo- having already conceded defeat- caved and reached towards his rucksack.

"Uh... wh-what? Again?" He didn't make as big of a fuss as he could. I was universally known that the more of a fuss you make, the worse it gets. _Elle told me that..._

The teacher stood at the front of class, lent over a book on his desk. Of course, if you hadn't spent an extraordinary amount of time with a manga otaku, you would think the book was something important. I recognised the book instantly. Elle had shoved it in my face the other day. It was the Fruits Basket Omnibus. You can't say that i don't listen to Elle. Well, you can, but i listen sometimes...

A sigh escaped my lips. Useless, ignorant people.

"Yo, dudes! We're going to the game center tonight!" Sudou yelled, waving the ¥2,000 in his hand.

My eyes slid back to Sodou basking in his glory. _So much for justice to all criminals. We can't even stop perry bullies._

_To change the world... by any means... no matter how small the change is... would be better than this._

My mind wandered to the cherry-haired girl that was probably sat on her bed watching reruns of Naruto.

The conversation between Elle and I flowed though my head.

**_"Light, please, Please, don't. It's just a prank. You said so yourself."_**

_She may be against it, but** i** need to know for sure... but who?_

I glance around, keen brown eyes picking out details that normal people would leave out. Finally, my eyes rested on one boy. _Sudou? Try killing him...?_

_No, i should avoid anyone i actually know and can be connected to._

_... Am i being too careful, thinking about this too much?_

_A guy like that, nobody's even going to notice..._

_But, if i were to be found to be connected with him, i may become a suspect. No, Elle would be considered a bigger suspect. She's the only one not here. And her alibi sucks... Her parents are out, ao only i can vouch for her. Something like that wouldn't go unnoticed. It would be looked into. I can't risk that..._

_... That could bring me into the watchful eyes of the police._

**BONK!**

"Itai," I murmured for the second time that day. Were Elle and the teachers secretly plotting against me?._.. That was a real Elle thought..._

" You, Yagami! Mister number-one nationwide!" the teacher yelled, pointing at me with the same hand that just threw a piece of chalk at my head.

"What're you doing spacing out? You're our star pupil! We need you to place first again! And that Elle's not here again. It's a wonder she's still getting passing grades."

My teeth gritted as i rubbed my forehead.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Elle's really sick today. She asked me to tell you that she's sorry that she couldn't come in." I lied. _Sorry? Not on his life._

He pressed his lips together, obviously thinking the same as me. Elle was too predictable. But, he sighed and resumed with the lesson. _Wow, my lying skills must be better than i thought if i could get the teacher to believe Elle felt bad about missing school._

The rest of class passed in a blur. As they say: Time flies when you're zoned out thinking of who to kill in the name of justice.

* * *

Elle's POV

Here i am, lying in bed, shaking like a damned leaf in the autumn wind._ I am such a bloody wimp!_

I turned over and let myself fall out of the bed with a loud bang.

"Itai..." I signed half-heartedly, pulling myself up reluctantly and making my way down the soft carpeted stairs. Normally, i would have slid down the banister and made another dent in the front door, but... i just wasn't in the mood.

A whimper escaped my lips as i shuffled towards the cold, empty kitchen. "Me wants chocolate."

I slinked past the small notice board that had been nailed haphazardly to the wall with my awesome skills of failness. I swear my parents weren't right in the head when they gave me a hammer and nails... _parents... parent._

" Nothing new. Sorry, hunny, i have another business trip. Won't be gone long, only a week or two. Money for food in the drawer. I repeat, food Elanor Taylor. Not manga, food. Love mom xx FOOD!"

I opened the fridge and retrieved the chocolate milkshake i had stored in there the other day like some sort of human squirrel crossbreed.

"At least my chocolate is here for me. I love you, yes i do, yes i doo!" I cooed, hugging the bottle to my chest. "Not like that evil Light. He likes potato chips. Traitor. I'd like potato chips if they were chocolate flavoured.. I'd be in heaven. I'm talking to myself... arn't i?" I sighed, face-palming. "Damn it, Elle, stop bloody talking to yourself before the nice men in the white jackets come back. And what will the mirror people think? Poor mirror people, having to deal with your craziness."

With one more face-palm, i slammed the fridge door shut, unscrewed the cap of my chocolate milkshake and skipped towards the door again.

I finished the milkshake before i even got to the door. A pout formed on my lips as i held the empty container upside-down in front of my face. "All gone..." But my face lit up when i remembered the chocolate Light brought me the other day. "TO DA FRIDGE!"

I race to the fridge, tripping over my novelty black bunny slippers and pausing dramatically before reaching the holy golden temple uneducated people call a fridge. _All hail the fridge!_

Fingers curling slowly around the cold metal, i yanked the door open...

...

...

...

...

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, **NO!**" I panicked.

"Gather Hells troops! Heavens too! It's the end of the world! It's an all out burning, tearing, hacking, gouging, bloody cataclysm! Mirror man, pass me the phone!"

I fell to my knees, phone magically in hand. _See... the mirror people were real!_

**"T-th-th-the chocolate! It's gone!"**

_

* * *

_Light's POV

I found myself in a daze, walking out of the school building. Only snippets of other peoples conversations reaching my ears as i passes them.

"Wanna party tomarrow with some college guys?" A girl asked to a group of friends...

"My mom isn't here yet? What's that nag doing? Geez!" said another.

_Damn... Start looking atound you..._

I saw a group of bikers riding past from the corner of my eye.

_...And all you see are people the world would be better off without._

_I wonder how Elle is doing..._

"Beep, beep, pick up the phone, beep, beep pic-" I scrambled for my cell phone quickly, trying to stop Elle's voice from screaming out at me. _Why did i ever let her pick her ring-tone?_

"Hello?" I asked. Silence...

"HI LIGHT!" I jumped as the shout came from the other end. A belated 'Think of the devil and she shall appear' ran through my head.

"Elle. What can i do for you?" I asked.

"Ooo... Light's being all formal now, is he?"

"You seem to be in a better mood," i stated as i passed the signpost indicating i was nearly home.

"Uh... Well, y'see... I was wondering if you're near a shop?" She asked. I could see the sheepish grin on her face. She was so predictable. I stopped in front of my gate and gazed up at Elle's window. I could see the back of her head.

I don't know why, but i found myself saying: "Yeah, I'm just coming up to one, why?"

"I...uh... ran out of chocolate?" She squeaked.

I laughed.

Not a stupid half-assed chuckle, but a full-blown, gut-wrenching laugh.

"You ran out allready? I brought you five bars the day before yesterday."

"B-but... Pweeeaaasseee?" She begged. "I promise to share this time!"

I laughed again. _Fat chance of that happening! Getting Elle to share chocolate is like getting Sayu to stop her stupid obsession with Hideki Ryuga. It's impossible._

"Sure, but you owe me."

A smile graced my lips as i watched Elle throw her arms up in victory after i hung up.

Lifting my hand from the wooden gate, i turned and made my way towards the closest convenience store... the opposite way.

* * *

"Hey girlie," the same biker from earlier yelled as his group of bikers surrounded a woman with mid-length brown hair. She squealed with surprise- sounding too much like Elle to be real. "How 'bout havin' some fun with me tonight?"

I walk past them, looking uninterested. _I have to do something... A criminal no one would care if the world was without..._

"My name is Takuo Shibuimaru, that's Shibutaku for short, heh heh... Come on girlie, how about it?" He suggested, removing his glasses.

_A fake name maybe?_

"Taku's usual come-on." One of his friends smirked.

_Turn-off more like it._ I could picture Elle snorting.

"Well, it is his real name..." Another of the group agreed.

_So, it is his real name... Thanks for giving it right too me.#_

"I... don't think so..." The woman replied uneasily.

I glanced back at them subtly before walking though the automated doors.

"She doesn't think so dude!" A third biker in the group of four exploded, laughing loudly.

"Aww, come on!" Takuo whined childishly. The group laughed and revved their engines.

_I have to do something fast! _My eyes passed over the magazine display that looked out onto the street.

_Perfect._

I Picked up the first magazine my fingered touched and slipped the Death Note from what Elle dubbed my 'Manbag'. The notebook slipped though the pages of the magazine easily and i gripped a pen in my hand.

The pen touched the paper, curving through the first characters of the name the gang had called out.

_How do i spell it?_

Stone-faced, i resighed myself to having to try numerous attempts. One of the 'had' to be right.

**_TAKUO SHIBUIMARU. TRAFFIC ACCIDENT._**

**_TAKUOH SHIBUIMARU._****_ TRAFFIC ACCIDENT._**

**_TAKOU SIBUIMARU._****_ TRAFFIC ACCIDENT._**

**_TAKOUH SIBUIMARU._****_ TRAFFIC ACCIDENT._**

**_TAKUO SHIBUYIMARU._****_ TRAFFIC ACCIDENT._**

**_TAKUOH SHIBUYIMARU. _****_ TRAFFIC ACCIDENT._**

_... finished._

I pulled back the sleeve of my jacket and stared down at my watch. _Now... lets see what happens..._

"She got away!"

_"_Hey, girlie!" Takuo yelled, starting up his motorbike. "I got wheels, remember?" He snickered.

_Come on, Come on! _I hissed.

"Taku! watch out!"

My eyes widened in disbelief...

_**CRASH!**_

... The bike was in ruins, Takuo Shibuimaru dead.

Folding the magazine- which was incidentally the magazine Elle had mentioned she was hoping to buy earlier today- with shaky fingers, i picked up a handful of chocolate and shuffled towards the till.

_I did it... I killed him._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Pretty please review and tell me who you want Elle to end up with! Also if you think the story is going to slow and needs more action or not =D

Reeevvviieeewwww or else the Mirror People will come out and get you! There real ya'no! ... or Karly... she's scarier than the mirror people...


	5. Professor Lupin is right!

Heya guys! Here's chapter 5! **Important! After this chapter there is details to mine and Darkeinglight666's Oc contest! Please read!**

* * *

**Reviews!**

The New Vampire: Thank you willow! C-chocoloate chip cookiees? Yumm! You have a pressie for Light? Yaays! =O Yes... L would make a hot-looking bloody mess! Thank you for all the reviews!

SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D: =O Long name ! Thank you for the review! I have the ending kinda figured out but... IM NOT TELLING NOBODY! MUUHAAAHAAHAAHAHAA! SPOILERS!

FreeHugz767 : =O Thank you go much! And thank you for sending the fic to your friend! ~hugs~ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sara and Kisa: Elle: Yes, they do exist. I just so happened to be Earths Ambassador for the mirror people! Im glad your likeing the fic!

xxpinkblinkxx: hahaha okay! I has updated! Pweeaassee review agains.. Me don't get as many as i hope for ~sniff~

Grievousorvenom: Ah, Im sorry! I't wont happen again hehe. Im glad you like the pictures of Elle!

Leonalulu : Oh my! You have made a fanart! Yaaaayyyss! I love you forever! ~hugs~

**FAVOURITE REVIEW THIS TIME:**

'O.O

...

:droolz:

...

:attention, the inner server has melted due to over-reactive hormones. we are currently looking into the problem:

...

:attention, do not panic. the server still is not up, we have found some clues to the problem, such as...carrots and...a dark cold closet...? And L, too. please be patient while we attempt to fix this mess:

...

:attention, head gunmen, please close the mouth. the eye sensors are picking up drool falling on the keyboard. in order to avoid electrocution, please close the mouth:

...

:brain reboot is sucessful. all systems are a go:

OK, I'm back! I'll save you, L!

:runs to closet, dressed in all black & equipped with a whole bunch of things:

Red, requesting backup. 2-4, White out.

:blowtorches chain off:

Gotcha, now let's move!

:runs out hand in hand:

Wait! One sec, I gotta do something.

:runs back & plants explosives in the room next to Light's:

Heh, let's see what this does to his psyche...

:leaps out, presses button, and walks back to L:

...uh, L?

L:passed out on floor due to blood loss from a nosebleed:

L? L? Oh, dear...

:stands there like an idiot before finally picking him up and running the heck out of here:

Oh, wait!

:runs back with a bloody, completely hot-looking & passed out L in arms:

Amazing story, please update soon, and I gotta run!

:runs out of picture:

~Willow '

hehehe long review and I found it funny! Thank you!

(Does responding here annoy you?)

* * *

Now... On with the story!

Also, I do not own Death Note, Ouran or Harry Potter! love you alls!

* * *

**Caught**

**LightxOC/ LxOC**

**Chapter V: Professor Lupin is right!**

**Elle's POV**

* * *

My prone form was perched on the very edge of my ancient over-stuffed black couch, clutching one of the many abused cushions to my chest, leaning towards the TV excitedly.

All alone. At midnight. Without any lights on. _**All alone. **_

_Hi. You probably know me as Elle Taylor...Or weirdo, but lets not get into that now... I'm seventeen years old and I'm sat in the lounge watching a movie I rented the other day. Guessing game time! What genre?_

_Romance?_

_Rom-com?_

_Thriller?_

_Sci-fi?_

Real answer: none of the above. I'm watching this years voted scariest Horror Movie. ..._Did I mention I was alone? And it is dark? No? Now you know._

My death-grip on the cushion tightened, drawing it closer to my face; I don't know if it was because I was scared or I was hiding the massive grin on my face from the mirror people... Probably a bit of both. Those vicious, evil mirror people.

Hazel and blue eyes widened as pale fingers brushed my bangs from my face, giving me a better view of the TV screen. The tension around me grew thicker as the chilling music blared from the speakers at top volume. We all know what comes next.

The spine-chilling screams, the blood, the guts and the running away half-dead hoping to get out of the impossibly scary situation that was doomed from the start but they realise that they're just running further into the trap the antagonist has set up. They're nearly dead, screaming louder, ready for death like lambs to the slaughter. _I **LOVED **it!_

"Stop!" I screamed in the usual fashion. You _always _scream at the actors and actresses at this point. ALWAYS! And then comes the rant.

"You don't go _towards _the ominous footsteps for goodness sake! It's so obvious! Come on, go the other way, _**idiot**_!"

I swear all the smart characters die in the beginning. It's always the stupid ones that don't have a brain cell between them that live. and then they make the same stupid move that got all the smart characters to die and then they die because there are no smart characters left to be killed! Or something miraculous happens and that one ditzy blond bitch that just stands around screaming while everyone else does the work lives!

Honestly, how realistic is that?

Anyway...

_I wish they would make a more realistic horror movie, _I sighed internally. _Who the hell is stupid enough to go towards the creepy noise that scares you half to death? I would already be a mile in the opposite direction. Hell, I went towards the noise once. Mental shudder. I couldn't look at Light for weeks..._

The chilling music faded out... only to be replaced by loud moaning violins. This was it!

My eyes widened again and I tugged at the cushion, nearly tearing it apart. The couch moved with my excited bouncing, groaning under my weight. _It's so horrible! I just can't look away. Oooh, I feel like Mey-Rin! A good scare is _wonderful_!_

**_SQUEAK!_**

I froze, eyes scanning the room slowly before resting on the very innocent looking front door. It's always the innocent one. _Always _suspect the most innocent.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing, nothing, nothing. _Nothing_," I chanted. Looks like I have a new mantra.

_**SQUEAK! **_That was the sound of rusted metal rubbing against more rusted metal. I knew that sound well. A shiver rolled down my spine and goosebumps broke out across my bare arms.

My fingers groped for the remote and I pressed pause, eyes still glued to the door. _That _had taken a lot of practise to master. The couch gave a groan when I set my feet on the floor and pushed myself into a standing position. My bare feet shuffled across the wooden floor towards the door. My eyes were unwavering and I mentally dared whatever it was to squeak again.

...

...

...Nothing.

Still not 100% convinced that there wasn't a psychotic mass murderer with a God complex just outside my front door, I boosted myself up onto the tips of my toes and braced myself against the door, looking out of the peephole.

Checklist

Pathway: clear.

Bushes: clear.

Gateway: clear.

I sighed in relief and slumped back down, turning from the door and loping towards the kitchen in search of a chocolate milkshake. The previous bottles location... unknown. I had hoarded it somewhere for a later date like the squirrel I had decided was somewhere in my gene pool. I acted too much like one to not be related.

With a small smile on my face, I laid my hand on the cool metal of the fridge door handle.

_**BANGBANGBANG!**_

A yell escaped my lips and I hunched over, clutching my heart with wide, crazed eyes. _I didn't just jump six feet in the air, promise. _

I scurried back towards the door, heart thumping and once again peered through the peephole...

The distorted pale face of Light Yagami was what greeted me. Well, at least it was't a psychotic murderer with a God complex, right?

With a long sigh, I unchained and unlocked the door, tugging it open.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. And the question was the right one to ask as I fully took in the sweat on his brow and the slight shaking. He looked worse than when he found that spider in his bed...

"I-I uh, um, I..." he stuttered unintelligibly, brown eyes darting around, looking for a non-existent figure in the shadows.

"Come on in. Your parents can't see you like this," I murmured, pulling him inside by the arm. He flinched and jerked when I touched him. _What the hell had gotten him so riled up? _It's not like him to be this jumpy. I continued pulling him after I had closed the door - first up the stairs and then into my bedroom. I pushed him down onto the unmade bed - I'm a teenager, all right? - and knelt down in front of him just like he had done earlier in the evening.

"Now tell me what's wrong," I ordered softly, brushing the light brown bangs from his sweaty face.

He stayed silent, not even meeting my eyes. With a frightened moan, he curled up on his stomach, cocooning himself in my multicoloured duvet as if hiding from the world.

Worry marring my features, I unlaced his shoes and pulled them off, setting them on the floor next to the bedpost before crawling into the bed as well. I curled against his side, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Come on, sweetheart, talk to me. You're scaring me," I murmured, closing my eyes and pressing my forehead against him.

"O-okay." He finally spoke...but I think I would've preferred if he had stayed silent. He sounded so small and weak... so lost. It pained me. _This _was not like Light.

* * *

_FLASHBACK LIGHTS POV_

CRASH!

"What, an accident?" a voice yelled. Footsteps - a lot of them.

"Ahh!"

"Uch..."

"Oooh..."

_They're crowding around the evidence of an accident. An accident...that I caused._

_I have to get out of here! I-I cant believe it. T-this proves it. The Death Note really works!_

I did the only thing I could think to do: I ran. I had no idea where I was running, but I still pushed forwards. I needed to get home. Home... I needed to get somewhere safe...

Elle's smiling face flashed passed my eyes as I stumbled, falling heavily against one of the walls in an alleyway I was jogging through. It was a short cut Elle had found the year before last.

I dry-heaved. "I-Urgh..." My body shook violently. _I...I've killed two people... _"I've killed...two people...me..." My speech was broken. My eyes stared down at my hands in disbelief.

_What do I do? I know exactly what Elle would say. "Bleach and air-freshener. Rotten flesh stinks. I remember when I found that dead rat back in England. God did it stink. Oh, and don't forget to wear gloves. If they find the corpse quick enough, they can get your DNA from it and track you. Bury the remains... or feed them to a pig. They'll eat anything! My poor hat..." _She was joking then, but now...this is no joke.

I started to move again, shuffling unsteadily. My fist was curled tight around the straps of my manbag as I walked.

_I should get rid of this evil thing...no. I was actually doing a service, killing him. _Otoharada - the Death Note's first test subject - flashed through my mind. _But what about that second guy? That wasn't worth the death penalty, what he did..._

I came to a sudden stop, eyes narrowed.

_No, wait. This is what I've been thinknig all along!..._

_**This world is a rotten mess. It really needs to be cleaned up!**_

Determined and eager, I began walking again, stalking up my street. The odd person walked past me, but neither they nor I acknowledged it.

_Nothing can stop me._

But as I came up to my gate, I hesitated, the seed of doubt planted itself in my mind.

..._What if I mess up? Kill the wrong person?_

_What if my family gets involved? Mom? Sayu? Dad? What about Elle? How would she take this? _

_...I killed another person... I...killed someone...me._

I began to shake again, feeling more ill now than ever.

My fist beat against the door in front of me loudly. I needed her...

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

I slowly turned over in the bed, dreading what I would see when I opened my eyes. Anger, possibly? Or worse, disappointment?

My eyes cracked open slowly. Her face was pale - her eyes were wide with shock and she stared through me rather than at me.

"Y-you killed someone else?" Her voice cracked with fear and was laced with confusion. She paused and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she thought. A minute later, her eyes fluttered open again and she met my eyes. I flinched a little, searching them. Sadness, sympathy.

"I don't blame you. Being in that situation, anyone would have done the same.

"I just can't believe that it actually works. Whod'a thunk it, huh? A notebook that kills. I mean, I woulda given it a cooler cover and a less lame name. Black or brown leather... jewels... the skeleton of a hand on the cover, maybe? What would I name it...? Hmm... I'm not sure. Something cooler than _Death Note, _though," she declared.

I smiled softly and pushed the cherry-coloured hair from her wide, excited eyes before my own eyes were drawn to my manbag - and more importantly the _Death Note _sitting atop everything else in clear view. _I...With that notebook, I can actually do it... The question is...do I have the guts?_

I flinched a little when something bright was waved in my face. Elle had come out of her fantasies about her own _Death Note_ and wanted my attention. The object was a half-eaten chocolate bar wrapped in bright coloured paper and silver foil. Her face - complete with wide, innocent eyes - was half-hidden by the offered treat.

"Stop thinking," she ordered. "Have some chocolate. Professor Lupin is right, y'know? It really does make everything better. From dementor attacks to magical death dealing notebooks."

My smile returned and I took the bar. This was a feat of the century. This would never happen again in the history of the world. Chocolate was _**NOT**_ something Elle would ever give away voluntarily. I snapped a row of the chocolate squares from the half-devoured bar and bit into it. Wait...she didn't have any chocolate. It was in my... She was chomping on another bar... I swear that girl was a ninja...

We both laid in a comfortable silence, occasionally (not so much occasionally, but constantly in Elle's case) taking bites of (you could also describe Elle's intake as inhaling) our chocolate. But there are only so many mouthfuls of chocolate a single row can produce, so I was quick to return to staring at the Death Note.

"Just two... And look at me..." I sighed half-heartedly, pushing my bangs out of my face roughly.

"Well, its only natural. They're human lives...You're human, unless there's something that you haven't told me. Of course it wasn't easy... If it were, we would all be waltzing around calling ourselfs God," she replied with a half-arsed smile.

_Can I take it? ...Maybe not. But come on, I can't quit. So I lose my peace of mind. So I sacrifice people's lives... Someone has to do this! The world _**NEEDS**_ to be cleaned up!_

I pushed myself up to rest on my elbows and Elle looked up at me in question. But I only caught that out of the corner of my eye. My eyes were rooted to the black book.

_Just suppose I give the notebook to someone else, could they do it? But who? Elle wouldn't have the guts. Nobody would have the guts..._

Elle pushed herself to her elbows when she caught sight of my determined smirk. She looked a little uneasy.

_...But I do. I could do it. Not just that... I'm the only one__ who could do it. So I'll do it!_

"L-Light, what are you thinking?" Elle queried wearily.

I smiled down at her. "Nothing." I grunted as I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to get home, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

* * *

_FIVE DAYS LATER ELLE's POV_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" echoed throughout the neighbourhood.

THUMP! _That's dent number 1274..._

"I-Itai..." _That hurt! _I sat up and rubbed at my throbbing nose.

I had been skipping behind Light and his friends as they walked home from school, and I must admit I was quite jealous. They had all of Light's attention. He didn't even look back to see if I was still there and hadn't been dragged away by a Viscount of Druitt look-alike that wanted to sell me off in the Black Market. It _could _happen!

I didn't _show _that jealousy, obviously.

_Light is my first and... kinda (read: definitely)... only friend, so I'm allowed to be jealous and possessive. He's _my _friend! GRRRR! ...Whoa, I was totally channelling Hikaru Hitachiin then._

I backtracked and bounced on the balls of my feet, waiting for Light. I had run ahead a couple hundred yards ago and left him and his friends in the dust. My eyes zeroed in on the group and narrowed viciously, watching _every single _twitch of their muscles as they moved and talked. My stalker training really paid off.

"See ya!" Bob (not his real name - I don't know his real name, nor do I care) yelled as the group, besides Light, passed the gate and carried on down the street.

Light bid them goodbye with a life of his hand and I frowned, jealousy burning. _He waves goodbye to _them_. When was the last time he waved goodbye to me? Yeah, that's right... I remember!_

A flash of pink as Light pulled his keys out of his manbag had me grinning.

The brightly coloured keychain was a pink plush teddy bear holding a plush heart with the words _Hug Me _emblazoned on it on gold. Yeah, I'm surprised he has it, too. I bought it for him last year for his birthday. He actually smiled when he opened it. _And _he said thank you. _And _he gave me a hug. I didn't even have to force him! He did it all of his own! I nearly died of shock that day.

As soon as the door was cracked open enough, I slipped past Light and began removing my boots quickly, replacing them with my second pair of black bunny slippers. I usually wore the bunnies around either mine or Light's house. I loves my bunnies.

"We're home!" I called cheerily. "Can I have something to eat?" _I'm hungry, okay? _And this is practically my second home.

"Light, Elle, is that you?" Sachiko Yagami called from the kitchen, poking her head around the door. She smiled brightly and held her hand out expectantly. Light handed over his copy of the college entry results.

"Oh my! You placed first again! And these college entry exams are nationwide!" she gushed.

...And what did Light do? Reply with a simple grunt. "Uh-huh." Damn miserable git and the pole up his damn _fine _arse. (I _didn't _just say that, okay?)

"Wh-what? Second place! That's amazing, Elle! I've never seen you study, yet you have such a high score! Congratulations."

Light smirked and poked my side. I jumped with a squeak. "Yeah, Elle, I've never seen you study, either. And here I was, thinking you only ever doodled in class. I think my smartness has finally rubbed off on you."

"Your smarticles have noting to do with it," I defended myself. "I just have a different study technique, that's all." I pointed at my temple. "I use my mind to its full capacity...or near enough full and I create a memory palace!" I finished with a firm nod and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm very proud of you, too, Elle. You should show your mother when she gets back," Mrs Yagami suggested.

I'm a sucker for praise, so I enveloped her in a hug. There are four types of hug that I give: reluctant; half-arsed; super-duper-trooper-Elle-supreme; and gentle and loving. Mrs Yagami - as my mother that wasn't my mother - was entitled to my gentle and loving hugs.

"...Nah, mom never really cared about my grades. She never gives a damn unless she has to pay for it. Anyway, she called during lunch... She's staying for another two weeks."

I backed up and smiled a little, hissing "work trips, my ass" under my breath.

"Oh, that's a shame. You're always welcome to stay here if you get too lonely, dear. Oh, is there anything you two have been wanting? Anything at all, just let me know," she insisted. _I'm in love with you, Mrs Yagami!  
_

Before I could open my mouth, Light had already answered. "No, mom." _That bastards... not even a thank you._

_LIGHTS POV_

_I already got what I want._

"Could I get a snack please, Mrs, Yagami?" Elle asked politely.

"No need to ask, dear, help yourself! You're family!"

"Yaays!" Elle was quick to dash into the kitchen with a shit-eating grin on her face.

I looked down at my mom. "Well, I'll be studying, so don't bother me, okay?" _Don't want any interruptions now, do I?_

"Okay dear."

I slid my door shut quietly and locked it with a flick of my wrist. My new daily routine was set in motion: _TV on, news channel on, computer on, Death Note removed from the drawer._

The compelling demand me to cackle like a true antagonist...and so I did.

"Heh. Heh, heh..."

"You seem to like it." The deep, chilling voice shattered the haze my laughter had induced and I froze up.

Slowly, my head rose until I came face to face with a frightening phantom who's horror could never be described in words.

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

_ELLE'S POV_

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

Panicking, Mrs Yagami dropped the basket of apples and dashed towards the stairs.

"Dun wurry Mws Waggmi, twas thus wider 'gain mowst wiky," I reassured her, face stuffed with BBQ flavoured potato chips. Light should really lock these away when I'm around. They're addictive.

Translation to my drivel: 'Don't worry Mrs Yagami, it was the spider again most likely'.

"Elle! You didn't!" Sayu giggled, tearing her eyes away from the hott Hideki Ryuga singing on the screen for a second to smile at me enthusiastically. My eyes managed to lock themselves onto the sexy form swaying with his music on the screen. His long hair bounced with his movements and I bit my lip.

"Hehehe, I did," I replied absently, blinking a couple times when his song finished and the screen changed. Damn long haired hott guys invading my mind.

_LIGHT'S POV_

The lanky monster hovered closer, his feet dangling inches above the wooden floor. "Why're you so surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk, the shinigami who dropped that notebook."

The _shinigami _nodded his head towards the book now laying on the floor.

"The way you were acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just _any_ old notebook...right?"

"A...**Shinigami**?" I gasped from my place on the floor. I sat there for a minute, simply staring before planting my hand on the back of my chair and hauling myself up.

"A _God of Death_..." I turned to fully face the shinigami, face composed once again. "I'm not surprised to see you, Ryuk. In fact... I've been waiting for you."

The shinigami smirked... I think.

"T-that's..." A light whisper from behind.

I span quickly and stared at a shocked looking Elle, who was staring over my shoulder at Ryuk. She had a hand outstretched with a library card hanging limply from it. The other hand had three of my bags of BBQ potato chips. A chocolate bar was hanging from her parted lips, her teeth embedded in the corner of the brown rectangle. _Why did she have to pick _now _to reveal her lock-picking skills?_

"T-Thats..."

**END**

* * *

MUUUHAAAHAAHAAHAHAA! CLIFF HANGER! hehehe Thank you for reading! **Please i would like at least 5 reviews on this chapter before i update again** :) **I have the chapter ready and all! Just waiting for your review... you know you want to! You wanna meet ryuk right? :) Yaaayys!**

* * *

**CONTEST:**

Aim is to draw one of two offered Oc's!

First: Elle Taylor!

Second: Annabelle/Demoness

For images of both Oc's and there personalitys please view my dA journal link is down there vv and there is a link on my profile page.

_**DEADLINE MAY 31ST**_

**FOR MORE DETAILS AND PRIZE LIST PLEASE TAKE A LOOK ON MY dA JOURNAL!** http: /xxdraconikaxx. /journal/39954683/ =D

Thank you!


	6. My Death Note!

Thank you all so much for all the patience you have given me. So, I haven't written a chapter in a few months. DL6 has really bugged me to get around to doing it. Those who follow my Deviant Art page may have read the journals of my time off... but most of it was due to writers block and lacking the motivation. And to my beta readers shock, today I leaned over and stole my computer back and started to write Caught again. She was speachless that she didn't have to torture me to do it... Though i may have secretly enjoyed the torture hehehe.

_I nearly went into shock. She did it without any prompting from me. No prompting whatsoever. And i really wanted to try out my new whip, too..._

Here is chapter 6! Enjoys! Oh and also at the end of this chapter is a challenge where you can win a free commission as well as a sneak peak into the future of Caught to make up for the amount of time I have had you all waiting for an update.

Enjoy!

* * *

I do not own Death Note.

If I did Matt would have a more screen/pannel time and would not have died so fast. He could then have helped Elle get her revenge on Light for nicking her chocolate from when she was six and they where at the park playing on the swing set in mid november... oh yeah! That's right! She remembers!

I also do not own any other animes or references mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Previously on Caught

"T-that's..." A light whisper from behind alerted me to a presence that shouldn't have been there.

I span quickly and stared at a shocked looking Elle, who was staring over my shoulder at Ryuk. She had a hand outstretched with a library card hanging limply from it. The other hand had three of my bags of BBQ potato chips. A chocolate bar was hanging from her parted lips, her teeth embedded in the corner of the brown rectangle. Why did she have to pick now to reveal her lock-picking skills?

"T-That's..."

* * *

**Caught**

**LightxOC/ LxOC**

**Chapter VI: My Death Note!**

* * *

Now on Caught:

Elle's PoV

"T-that's..." Disbelief edged into my voice.

"Elle! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Light yelled.

_Hahahaha! He looks so nervous! It's not like I caught him doing something he shouldn't be... Oh, Oh dear god! Mental Images! Unwanted mental images!_

_"_That's... So Awesome!" I yelled, running over to the creepy looking creature that could have stepped straight out of a horror movie. "Dude, you look. So. Cool!" The creature stared back with an awesomely creepy grin.

"And relax Light," I continued, "It's not like you were making out with each other, leading up to something much more X-rated...right?" _'The beasts hand slowly moved up the young boys thigh, tenderly massaging as he went. "This wont hurt for long, I swear…' _ _OH DEAR GOD! MORE UNWANTED MENTAL IMAGES! *nosebleed* Yaoi... Wait, considering Ryuk's not human, does that make it Beastiality? _

"Uh-yeah.. anyway, by going with the 'It's not what it looks like' cliché you yelled... maybe I was right," I turned back towards the horror movie-like figure and pointed accusingly at him, "Anything you want to confess, Shinigami?"

"KukKukKuk," was all the Shinigami replied. _Oh come on! Even his laugh is awesome!_

"W-what? You know what he is?" Light asked, wide eyed.

"Well sure, I mean I guess he's here for the notebook. I mean, who else could have such control over matters such as life and death? I thought maybe the grim reaper, but the grim reaper has his trademark scythe - but then again the Death Note was written in English, and the grim reaper is also the name that the English folks give him so it could have been. But the Death Note seemed almost as if it were written by someone very bored," I started. Light stared at me, mouth slightly hung open.

_Hahahaha if he thinks that was smart just look at his face when I finish. It'll be priceless! _

I started to circle the Shinigami, finger pointed up into the air, as I continued to explain my theory. _"_And one very bored person must have wanted to create or gather more people to have fun with, it's nice to play with others after all, but I don't think that it was all to do with fun. Being an immortal being, which I suppose a Death God would be up to a certain point, they must get their immortality from somewhere, so that's where the death note comes in - it makes it possible to end a life before it's time, so where does there extra years of life go? To the Death God." I pointed towards the creature and then towards the Death Note in it's hands.

"So, that's how I connected the Death God to the Death Note and we're in Japan and the Japanese persification of Death is a Shinigami, not grim reaper - they only gather the souls and help them pass on, not take life like the Death Note does. Though walking around with a giant scythe would be wicked cool, right?" I stop circling the Shinigami and finally took a deep breath. _Here it is! The face we have been waiting for! _

I turned slowly towards Light. ..._HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the face! _To say Light was stunned was an understatement. His mouth was on the floor, his eyes wider than what was healthy for someone who wasn't in an anime, silently screaming: 'how the hell did you figure that out?'.

_Hehehe, mental picture taken and stuck in mental scrapbook! But.. there is one more thing I haven't figured out: how do they know which life would be best to take? They would need to see their... lifelines, maybe. Or their date of death? But to see it their eyes must be different than humans. Wait, that sounds familiar... Didn't Rue say something like that in his letters?_

"Here, Light, she is very smart, and very... interesting. My name is Ryuk, and yeah, I'm a Shinigami."

_HELL YEAH! NOT JUST A PRETTY FACE HERE, DAMMIT!_

_"_Nice to meet you!" I squealed. "Don't mind me! Carry on with whatever the two of you were doing, Light." I walked over to the doorway and picked up my dropped food, closed and relocked the door and then skipped happily over to the bed, parking my butt.

"Something about waiting for Ryuk?" I reminded him.

Light snapped back to normal.

"Y-yeah Elle, it's seems that a Death God has come for u-us... How convenient. _Convenient? _I turn my eyes away from my chocolate for a second and watched the interaction between Light and my new best friend Ryuk.

"I have already satisfied my doubts as to whether or not the death note is genuine." Light reached his left hand down towards the death note, gathering it up in his hands.

"But as I face more of these situations, I gain more confidence in the knowledge that all of this is really happening."

_More of these situations? Has he been writing more names again?_

"There's also something I want to ask you," He looked back towards Ryuk.

SWISH! (...what kind of sound effect is that? -_-... It's like Deidara's BOOF!... Hehehe)

Light whipped open the death note and held it up to the death gods face. Ryuk stared in shock, taking the note book from Light he started to laugh.

"Haha... This is amazing, I'm the ones who's surprised. I heard of incidents in the past where the Death Note was circulated in the human world, but you're the only one who's killed so many in only five days." In confusion I bend my head at the most awkwardest angle to and catch a glance of the pages that Ryuk was currently viewing.

I paled in shock at seeing so many names.. _and in only 5 days? I knew he was killing, but I didn't know it was this many!_

"An ordinary person would be too chicken to do this." Ryuk concluded. _No, an ordinary person would have burned the thing when he first found that it killed... That's what I would do. _

"I'm prepared, Ryuk... I knew it was a Shinigami's note book and I used it... and now a Shinigami has arrived..." _I know what he is getting at, there has to be SOME consequences to using the notebook._

" What's going to happen to me? Are you going to take my soul?"

_Or maybe drag him to the Shinigami realm and bind him in unbreakable chains that grow spikes whenever you move and torture him repeatedly for all eternity for picking up another _Shinigami_s notebook? OH GOD! It's my fault! I made him pick it up! _I paled even more at the thought of dooming Light to an eternity of torture.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Is that some strange idea that humans have created? I'm not going to do anything to you or little Eleanor here." He turned his head towards me. _LITTLE! I'M 5FT 6! Why bring me into this? Oh.. I touched the notebook.. will I get punished for that? _

_"_From the moment that it came in contact with ground, the notebook has belonged to the human world."

"Hmm.." All heads turned towards me." What if someone caught it before it touches the ground?" I asked, head tilted.

"... Then it would still be mine."

_... Duh! _

"But if it were still yours... would that mean that if a human were to touch it before it touches human soil... it would burn of the hands of the person who caught it?" I ask with wide shining eyes filled with awe. "Or maybe they get incinerated and turned into ash?" I asked excitedly.

"...No." He replied giving me a weird look.

"Aww! That's boring! First the name, then the cover, now this..." I sighed and grumbled in disappointment, not trying to hide it.

"And the notebook now?" Light asked turning back to the Shinigami.

"It's already yours" Ryuk pointed to him.

"Mine...?" He said in disbelief.

"Well.. if you don't want it.. give it back." I say, quoting Pirates of the Caribbean, picturing Light hugging the notebook to his chest saying "My Death Note" while pouting... Johnny Depp... Yumm!

"Ah to give it back..." Ryuk started but I had lost interest at that point, I believe I have mentioned it before? Me having a small attention span? Anyways, I headed straight for my second favourite hobby, watching the T.V. Stealing Light's swirly chair from him before he could sit down, I switched on the TV turning to my favourite anime series Fullmetal Alchemist. Though to say i didn't pay attention to Light and Ryuk at all would be a lie. Between the hotness of Roy, and the cuteness of Ed and Al, ah, and the 10 minute long Yaoi fangirl moment... I did pick up a few pieces of there conversation. One that later I wished I had paid attention to.

It went something like: Wanting to give it back... you will loose your memories. Kuk Kuk Kuk._ Would that apply to me also? If Light got rid of it, will I forget too? _Ryuk also flew outside the window for a bit.. how did I know? The TV looses signal when light's possessed door opens and closes, I missed ma Mustang!

Ryuk said that only me and Light could see him... At least when people see me talking to myself I don't have to doubt my own sanity any more... I will be talking to a giant, leather wearing, two winged, clown faced invisible Shinigami of awesomeness! Now I will be the one laughing at them! Ha! What els- _OMJASHIN ROY IS LOOKING HOT-_

I remembered something about users of the Death Note neither go to heaven nor hell. _Damn... but I guess it is for the best.. God knows what will become of this world if I were ever let into either one. _Ah.. and last thing was the random evil laughter - which in this house - was a typical morning. Sorry but I totally zoned out then...

* * *

Light's POV: (For a change of pace? Hmm… I think I am rushing this? Or am I reading too fast?)

_Hmm neither heaven nor hell? What is that supposed to mean? Never mind, I have a more important question. _I raised my finger, halting Ryuk.

"O-okay, one more question. Why did you choose me?" _Surely it didn't land randomly_.

"Hunh?" Ryuk tilted his head in question. "HyukHyuk! Don't flatter yourself. All I did was drop the notebook, that's all. You thought I chose you? 'cuz you're so smart or something?"

_So… It was random._

"It just happened to land somewhere around here… And you just happened to pick it up, forced or not, it doesn't really matter."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DROP IT?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Why did I drop it…?"

A tense silence followed… only to be broken from the loud cheer of Elle coming from his left.

The Shinigami leaned forward as if to tell me a secret, face serious. _It has to be important, randomly picked up or not, there has to be a reason._ I waited for what felt like hours before the clown like being in front of me started to open his mouth.

"Because… I was bored, that's why." _W-what?_ My jaw dropped as I stared at the Shinigami in disbelief. He grinned and continued, amused at the look on my face.

"It might be a weird thing for a Shinigami to say, but… I just didn't feel like I was really alive. The Shinigami these days don't have a lot to do. All they do is nap, or gamble. If they see you scribbling humans names into your Death Note, they say 'What're you working so hard for?' and laugh at you.

"In in the Shinigami realm, so killing people in the human world isn't any fun. But if I write names of Shinigami in the book, they don't die. It's more fun to be here, is how I figured it." His leather squeaked as he shrugged his shoulders as if the mention of death meant nothing.

The Shinigami raised the notebook to his clown-like face. "Gotta say, though, you really wrote a lot of names in here."

Getting over my shock at how lightly the Shinigami was taking this I stood a little straighter and smirked. _I guess I should confess. _

"I... was bored too. Of course I didn't believe it at first, neither did Elle, and she is the one who believes that Bloody Mary and the Candyman actually exist. But that notebook has a power that make anybody want to try it at least once. "

I then proceeded to tell Ryuk everything from the moment I found the Death Note : from the dare to picking up the notebook, to the store and the motorbike accident. By the end I had migrated to my swinging chair, not noticing that Elle was staring at me with the mixture of confusion and sadness and a frown on her naturally red lips.

"Okay." Was Ryuk's reply.

…

… _All of that and all he had to say was 'Okay' ? _I sighed and continued.

"I admit, It's been giving me nightmares and I have hardly slept in the last five days. I've lost 10 pounds." I rested my chin on the back of my chair unprepared for the slap to my back that nearly sent me tumbling off of my chair and onto the floor.

"Yeah! The diet all teenage prep girls would kill for, right, Light? Ohhhhhh, they're gonna be jealous!" came the voice of Elle. "Now, I fell asleep for about 5 minutes while you two girls where chatting so before I go all Ellezilla on you, you better hand me my morning chocolate." She poked me in the side of my rib making me squirm. Frowning but doing as she asked I fished out a bar of chocolate from the stash in my desk drawer and watched as it was stolen from my hand a half devoured within seconds.

"Kuk Kuk… Ellezilla. You're a funny one."

I shook my head exasperatedly. "She was being serious Ryuk… With Elle it is morning all day, and isn't it just my luck that she isn't a morning person?"

"You got that right!" Elle cheered. "Anyways, Lighty here is on a mission. He has been writing the names of the world most brutal criminals, not just lowly scum that think there coolio… they're not. I am. See!" Elle pointed to one of the first and largest of the names in the Death Note. She must have decided to steel up to the fact that I was using the Death Note. _The man that raped and killed teen girls who wouldn't be missed, who had unique personalities and unique hair… girls like Elle… the bastard!_

"He was a awful one, very smart, but awful. He killed his brother, chopped of his hand and stored it in the refrigerator it keep it moderately fresh. He then bought different teenagers back to his house and… " Elle shivered, "_Killed_ them." Her eyes shifted awkwardly. She didn't want to think of the possibility of someone being able to rape young girls - young girls that were similar to her. "He took his brothers hand and used that to handle everything - manipulating it like his own hand. He beat himself and called the cops. When they arrived he blamed his brother for the murders and the beating… it worked until they found his brothers body in a ditch with a missing hand. And some pretty solid evidence to prove that he was dead quite a few days before the murders started." Elle frowned, tongue darting over her lips.

"…Should have chopped him up and fed him to a pig. Pigs eat everything…" She whispered.

That was…nothing new. Every case we look at on TV she criticises and tells me how she would have done it. Sometimes it is scary to think she could come up with better murder plots than anyone we've seen on the T.V. She could be one of the best, on either side!

I sighed as Elle crash landed on the floor after tripping on her own feet.

…_But then again - she could be the one that brings everything falling though, too._

"Yeah, it got the Shinigami folks annoyed, a total of 53 girl in and around Tokyo right?" Ryuk asked.

"It's kinda why I agree with Light a little about using the Death Note…" Elle confirmed with a nod.

"Kinda?" I frown questioning her. _So, what does she really think? Does she have doubts?_

"Yup. Anyways, Light has everything he needs right here in his room, World news 24 hours a day on the TV. Plus you can get everything on the internets." Elle tapped the computer screen with a fingernail casually.

Still frowning I nodded in agreement. "I can also use Elle's internet on her mobile when we are out."

Ryuk tilted his head and pointed to a name that had more writing next to it than the others. "But you only specified the cause of death for the guy who got hit by a truck, nobody else. How come? Can't be bothered?"

"I-I don't remember that…" I heard Elle murmur.

I ignored the girl and answered Ryuk.

"If you don't specify the cause of death, they all die from a heart attack, that's the best thing about the death note Ryuk."

"Light? Answer me! When did the guy get hit by the truck? You never told m-"

"I've already covered the most vicious criminals. So now the level of atrocity is coming down, and every single one of them will die of a heart attack!" I cut her off again pretending not to hear her - speaking louder as she raised her voice, smiling at Ryuk.

"But then surly someone will start to notice someone is bumping off the bad guys?" Elle asked quietly with a frown.

"Exactly!" I snapped at her.

"B-but wha-"

"I'm make the whole world know I am here! That somebody is passing righteous judgment on them! Do you know what will happen then?"

"Nobody will commit crimes no more…." Came another whisper from Elle. I turned and smiled at her, cupping her cheeks delicately in my hands.

"And the world will become a better place! While people who obviously deserve to be punished are dying of heart attacks, I'll gradually be killing off immoral people and people who harass others through illness and accidents. Even that will eventually be noticed by the idiot masses. They'll realise they'll die if they don't change their ways." I grinned down at her, willing her to understand, but she still had a frown on her face. _Give her time, she will come around when she sees how much of a improvement the world will be because of what I am doing, _I assured myself. She would - she had to.

Moving away from my touch, Elle stood up eyes still glued to the floor. "I-it's getting late and I have homework to do. I should get doing." She moved towards the door, unlocking and opening it only to pause.

"Goodnight Light, Please, sleep well," she said softly. And with a small grunt of parting she walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Elle's POV.

_How can he say all of that and still smile? And he snapped at me for asking a simple question! That notebook is changing him. _I shook my head and braced a hand against the wall to my right. I hadnt yet moved away from his door. I needed to get my thoughts together before I went home… Not that it was necessary - there was no one there. _No, it's like he said, he hasn't slept very well in the last five days. He will be back to normal soon and he'll stop all of this nonsense. No. There is no use making excuses. After all, I haven't slept either._ Elle shivered as the dream from a few nights ago ran through her head.

FLASHBACK (the dream)

I was walking. Nowhere important, just… walking.

I was on a street with many people pushing and walking by, just like any other high street on a Saturday afternoon. People were pushing into me but I didn't sway from my path. I didn't get shoved out of place… In fact, it was as if they went straight through me. When I realised that I looked down, my cherry coloured hair falling in front of my eyes in the process. I was wearing my school uniform, black sailor suit, purple and black striped tie and stockings, but something was wrong. My uniform was in tatters, rips and holes everywhere.

I tried to stop myself from walking and found I couldn't. I was stuck in automatic. I couldn't stop and help a little old woman as she fell down in the middle of the crowd up ahead, I just kept walking. Why was no one helping her? They just continued on their way, walking around the body of the fallen woman.

Another fell down across the road, and the same thing happened: nothing at all. They ignored him too. _How heartless are these people? Someone do something! _

I tried to scream out to them all but my mouth stayed shut. I stopped dead. I was now standing in the middle of the road watching the people walk by even faster than before. Another person fell. And another. And another… So many people were falling it was too hard to count them all.

And yet no one stopped - or even batted an eyelash at them. It was like death didn't even matter

They were moving faster than before, like when you put a video player on fast forward and they start to blur into each other. Blurs moved around me so fast it started to make me feel dizzy…

Until I noticed a small child sat there right next to me, neck bent as she stared at me with dull eyes. The child wore a small red coat and her hair tied in neat braids. Her hand stared to rise to point at me.

Confused I looked around once again and screamed. Hundreds of them surrounded me. Hundreds! All different shapes and forms, races and religion. They all stood there staring at me like the little girl, pointing at me will dull eyes. They started to move in on me, surrounding me even more.

I tried to move back, to thrash, to even twitch but I was still glued to the spot. My eyes filled with tears as they advanced slowly, blurring into each other, faces distorting and voice screaming out at me.

Suddenly each mouth moved simultaneously. They were whispering something while pointing at me. I couldn't understand it at first in my fear-induced haze, but they started chanting louder and louder. They where all saying it. The hundreds of people that covered the street, both behind and in front as far as I could see.

My eyes caught one blur stood directly in front of me. The man from my dream in school. The man that wore nothing more than jeans and a plain white shirt. The man that had reached out to me. He still had no recognisable features, but he was there - staring at me with dull, dark eyes.

His pale hand rose from his side, pointing directly at me. His mouth parted.

_No! No, please, no! Don't accuse me like the rest of them. Please, __**PLEASE! **_I cried, tears falling, staining my cheeks.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

_**NO!**_

END FLASHBACK (The dream)

Shaking the dream from my head roughly I started towards the stairs. Light was still talking with Ryuk in his room, though it was all mumbled through the wood of the door. But at that moment I couldn't care what he had to say anyways. Taking one slow step at a time I reached the bottom as Sachiko passed the staircase, migrating from living room to kitchen.

"Oh, Hello Elle dear. Are you going home now?" she asked curiously.

Smiling as not to worry her I replied: "Yup! I have some stuff to get on with. Besides, Light seems busy doing school work anyways and he isn't all that fun when he's doing that." I faked a convincing pout and headed towards the door - trying to hold myself back from running full-throttle.

Hesitating in the doorframe Sachiko, turned back towards the living room. "Hmm… okay. If he's busy I'll bring him a snack in a little while. Have a good night, dear."

"Will do, Sachiko!" I chirped 'happily' as I closed the front door behind me.

I let out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping and the fake happiness draining from my face. _ I could do with a nice long sleep. Maybe I could miss school tomorrow to catch up on it? "_Nah, that would look too suspicious, me thinks." Nodding, I continued to walk to my front door.

Jamming my key in the door, I turned it. There was no click. It was already unlocked. _I definitely locked that this morning_, I thought, mind verging on panic.

Hesitantly I pushed the door open and popped my head inside. There on the floor was a small bag that I didn't recognise. Curiously I continued into the house.

I stopped short at the sigh I was greeted with when I glanced into the living room.

There, in the doorway of the kitchen that connected to the living room, was a tall, thin woman with a sharp knife in her hand.

She looked up at me with bright, piercing blue eyes and her painted-pink lips stretched into a wide smile.

* * *

DUNDUNDUNNNN! ELLE'S GONNA DIIIEEE!... Maybe. :D

Me and my beta reader are having a small bet. She thinks that none will pick up the references in this chapter or any other in the whole story so far... i am not telling you how many but if you come across a reference please post it in a review and prove her wrong!

Love yoouuus!

~Drac & DL6

* * *

CHALLENGE TIME!

You're goal is to read each of these pleads for you to review and guess who the OC belongs to, either mine or DL6's. Of course some may be obvious but some may not be. The closest review to getting them all right will get a free joint commission from me and DL6 my beta reader.

WARNING: Some of the following OC's have fowl tempers and we cannot be blamed for anything that is said or happens... we have tried to control them... _TRIED._

* * *

Demoness:  
I cocked a brow up at Draconika and gave her a disbelieving stare. "You honestly think I care about how many reviews you get for this story?" I stalked away waving a dismissive hand behind me. "I could be doing better things - like sleeping or pissing off Sebastian. Stop wasting my time."

Callan:  
I looked up through my feathery bangs, bright blue eyes wide. "I, uh..." I gulped nervously and touched the tips of my fingers together. "I-If you could be s-so kind as to Review for D-Draconika...please?" A hesitant smile stretched across her face. "T-that would be great."

Elle:  
I gave Draconika a dry look. "Do I really have to do this? You've put me through Hell already with this story and there's bloody more to come." I gesticulated wildly at the notepad containing my future. "With what you and Darkening Light 666 have planned for me, I don't think I _want _anyone to review. I'd rather face the mirror people - they have more mercy than you two."

Raye:  
I smirked and ran my tongue over my lower lip, tugging on my spiderbite softly. "You know you want to review for her, right?" I whispered huskily, leaning forwards with a sultry look. I held the pose for a few more seconds before standing straight and snorting, crossing my arms over my chest with a dark frown. "DL6 - you owe me now. I am _not_ doing that for free."

Amber:  
"I knew this was gonna happen - I drew it last night. Bloody kept me up." I held out a handful of toffies with a bright smile that contradicted my previously grumpy mood. "I don't usually share these toffies - they're _way_ too precious - but if you review for this, you can have one."

Xavier:  
I levelled my favourite gun with a grin on my face. "I'd get to it, if I were you. I'm in a really bad mood today so you don't want to cross me." A bright smile played on my lips. "Okay?"

Giacinto:  
"I'm the coven-leader of quite a few nasty vampires. With that in mind - I bet you really want to go and press that review button now, right?"

Ignicio:  
I pointed at my volatile mate who stood smiling after her previous threat. "I'm her mate. I can just set her on you. It'd be much safer for you if you just review."

Lyssum:  
A wide, psychotic grin pulled at my lips. "I would review, yes I would. Giacinto told me that she wants me to help anyone who didnt review go bye-byes~!" My grin widened. "Did you know there are more than a thousand ways to make a person go bye-byes? I invented most of them." I nodded erratically before skipping away happily, humming cheerfully. "I'll look forwards to making you go bye-byes~! Bye bye."

Allie:  
"When I was told this was to help a friend, I wanted to help as much as I could." A sweet smile pulled at my lips. "So please review~" Her eyes snapped open with an almost psychotic look in them. "Or I'll set my big sister on you. She's an assassin you know. Beat up two really big guards for me. She'll do much worse if she finds out you've been mean to me." A crocodile tear slipped down my cheek. "She really doesnt like it when people are mean to me."

Anomino:  
I stalked forwards with a snarl on my lips. "All right, which one of you made my little sister cry? She said it was the one that didn't review. You better come forwards. I really don't like beating around the bush." A very faint blush painted her cheeks. "I want to get back to Ruvan, anyway."

Emily:  
I huffed in frustration, flicking through the chapters of Draconika's fanfiction for the billionth time. "It's too hard!" I yelled, flicking through the chapters without laying eyes on the words. "I can't read any of it! I am not a little girl! I am nine! Just because I can't do it doesn't mean I am baby!" A tear of frustration ran down my cheek. "I-I may not be able to read or write the review now, but the Doctor said I could someday if I tried hard enough. But I guess today is not that day... You could do it for me, though, right?" A hopeful look filled my eyes. "Right?"

* * *

So, i promised a sneak peak into the future right? Well here it is!

_"You will keep your mouth shut and you will act normal around him, understand? One wrong move and you're dead! Love or not, I won't hesitate in killing you if you defy me!" I stormed out of the room, leaving Elle behind, staring after me._

Untill text time! Chao!


	7. AN Ooops

* The author of the story creped slowly along the hard cold floor that was once an active story, but as normal, she has neglected it once again. As we crawled she tried to be as quiet as she could, as to not alert any of her long awaiting watchers of her presence. She had almost gotten to the large exit thinking she may make it out alive and without anyone noticing her, her long time friend and beta reader suddenly stood from her desk, flipping it as she went and yelled, alerting the few of the authors followers that she had left that she was trying to make her escape. She cringed as she realised she had been spotted.*

So, I am back... after a long time... I am so sorry for making you all wait, homelessness is such a joy~ But I promise you a new chapter soon but before I do that I am aiming to re-write the chapters that are up at the moment~

Looking back over them, there are parts that make me laugh, parts that make me smile but there are also parts that make me frown as I know that section could be a lot better written. So that is what I am planning to do. Re-write the chapters, it won't take long as there are not many up, and then I shall continue with the story.

I have a slightly different writing style at the moment so I will change it into that, I may also change the prospective that the story is written in so it will become easier in the next chapters. Another plan is to get rid of all the unnecessary author comments at the front and end of the chapters, not all of it but some of it~ People want to read the story more.

The summer holidays are coming up so I have a lot of time to do this for you guys.

So that is the plan. Sorry to keep you all!

*bows and gets ready for the rotten tomatoes*

* * *

Edit: Chapter 1 has now been re-written. Please review on what you think. I can always change it back.


	8. Back And preview? oO

After... about a year of absence... **I RETUUUUURN**!

.

So yeah, I am now back! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for such a long time. I have come prepaired with many excuses though!

o Could not be arsed for a few months.

o Sold my house too fast and ended up homeless and hoping around from friend to friend.

o Settled down into my nans house for a while.

o Second year of college started.

o Finally got a house.

o Moved in.

o College positions got stolen on the train, had laptop inside.

o Got only the laptop and hard-drive back.

o Big projects in college.

o Waiting for more view to tell me which style I should proceeded with, no one reviewed.

.

But! I am now back. And I changed the 1st chapter back so I can now continue!

Did you know, I have the ending of this fanfiction written and even part of the first chapter of the sequel done... YES! THERE IS A SEQUAL PLANNED!

But nothing else is done =P

I have plot points written down though. Oh! And a small scene of arguing. That is all.

**Want a sneak peek?**

* * *

I screwed up. Again.

I wipe at the never ending stream of tears that ran down my face, but there was no point. I had finally let myself cry and now they just would not stop. For months I had waited to let myself go and now I guess that everything that has happened is gushing out all at once.

It was my fault. I should have found a way to save him.

My eyes dart back across the room to a now blurred black rectangular blob, the Death Note. As soon as I saw I felt so much rage. Hatred. Sadness. Regret. Everything that has happened, all the good and the bad, especially the bad, was caused by simple pieces of paper!

_IT IS ALL THAT BLOODY NOTEBOOKS FAULT! IF I HAD NEVER FOUND THE THING NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!_

Everything ran through her head. (Some things I cannot write as it will give it all away.)

Death, destruction, nightmares and demons.

_I...I killed L. I killed L Lawliet._

At that though, she snapped.

Running blindly across the room I reach out and grasp the notebook in my hands. With a harsh tug I try and rip the notebook in half, to rip out the pages, to destroy the very thing that destroyed her life. But all that was accomplished was a mess of killing paper littering the floor, and the notebook; as good as new.

"N-no! Why did you have to exist? WHY?!" I scream at the inanimate object. I broke down, I no longer cared.

(Some things I cannot write as it will give it all away.)

In that moment she made up her mind.

_NO MORE!_

(More writing I cannot give you.)

I slam the notebook down onto the desk and swipe the pages open, landing on the same page as L's name once was, grabbed a pencil and slowly pressed the rip of the pencil to paper and begin to write.

_I can kill him._

* * *

I did re-write it a little so nothing was given away. What do you think?


End file.
